Embedding electrical and audio visual wire and cables within a wall is a practice of installers. To get the wiring or cabling into the wall a hole is cut in the sheetrock. The hole creates an eye sore which installers cover with faceplates. Faceplates are manufactured in various shapes, sizes, and colors. Frequently, installers have an installation project where they need to cover the hole in the wall while still enabling the wire or cables to pass through. This limitation requires installers to keep in stock a faceplate inventory so that the proper faceplate will be on hand, which inventory requirement is inconvenient and incurs additionally cost for the installer.